User blog:RealGameTime/NEXT NEXT NEXT
TV Shows Into The Ravenverse Transform Animals Island Wikia Video Games Monster Labs: Smash Hit Super Mario Maker 3D Survival Street LEGO James Bond The game will explore various James Bond films, with the player solving puzzles and defeating enemies to get through the levels. The game will also have a pre-order bonus mystery character. Every James Bond actor is playable as well as side characters and villains. You'll also be able to use all of James Bond's gadgets as well as vehicles such as the iconic Aston Martin. The character customizer is the same as LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2. LEGO Dimensions: Crossover Brand new franchises are joining LEGO Dimensions: Crossover! Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, The Croods, The Legend of Zelda, and Kirby! Brand new packs are coming as well including a Captain Underpants Fun Pack with Turbo Toilet 2000, Grug Fun Pack with Chunky, Zelda Level Pack with Epona and Gohma and Kirby Level Pack with Dragoon and Warp Star. GameTime + iNinjago: Wikia Chaos LEGO DreamWorks In LEGO DreamWorks, players can take control of characters rom fan-favorite DreamWorks animations movies like Shrek, How to Train Your Dragon, Captain Underpants, The Boss Baby, The Croods, Trolls, Kung Fu Panda, and more and play in levels based on more than 20 DreamWorks animation movies. If you pre-order the game, you get a exclusive mystery minifigure. The story mode is the same as traditional LEGO games. Regardless of movie, you can play as any character in any world. Each adventure world is based on each DreamWorks movie represented in the game and have different characters you can unlock, as well as gold and red bricks. The character customizer is the same as LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2. DLC will come out for the game which will tie-in with upcoming DreamWorks movies such as How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World and Abominable and current and upcoming DreamWorks Animation TV shows such as Voltron: Legendary Defender, Where's Waldo, Mr. Magoo, Trollhunters, The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, and She-Ra and the Princess of Power. LEGO Sonic the Hedgehog The story involves Sonic the Hedgehog and friends journeying throughout dimensions and worlds to rescue Amy and defeat Doctor Eggman. Travel through Green Hill Zone, Labyrinth, the Death Egg and more! Collect rings and defeat enemies! Use character abilities to solve puzzles and complete challenges to unlock extras! Create your own characters through the character customizer. DLC will also come out for the game which consist of tie-ins with other Sonic video games/related media and other Sega video game franchises. Apps GameTime: A Whole New Wiki GameTime: A Whole New Wiki is about to get spookier! This year's Halloween event will be starting today with more Halloween themed content releasing weekly until November 2nd. Three Halloween themed stories are for store this year and you're invited! Spooky drive-ins with monsters coming to life, haunted houses, nightmare re-animation machines, and murder mansions await you throughout each week's story leading up to the grand finale week! This week unlock brand new costumes for GameTime and Pixel with TBA and Zipperface Pixel to scare treaters! The premium character this week is also Zemo and drops the currency and material drops both TBA and Zipperface Pixel. Buy brand new limited time only buildings, prizes and decorations! Complete event missions to unlock new storylines and animations for the three characters and costumes listed above and compete in PvP to clear trickers off your wiki. GameTime: Game Breaker Adventure Time: The Quest for Ooo Miscellaneous Lickerwick Master Cube Sly Guy World LMMCU Cringe Cinematic Universe Merchandise DeviantArt The GameTime Movie Category:Blog posts